Reunited
by ep120284
Summary: Diana hasn't to been to Themyscira in five years, but after disaster strikes she is forced to return. A lot of things await Diana in Themyscira, one being her fifteen year old sister, Alexandra. Please give this story a shot.


**Author's Note**

**Hi everyone, this is my first Justice League fanfiction. I really love the show and comics so I figured "why not write a fanfiction for it" This fanfiction is probably going to be a lot different than any Justice League one you've read before. It's mostly about Wonder Woman, but there will also be characters from the Justice League in it as well. In this fanfiction Diana has a younger sister who lives in Themyscira. The story will mostly about them and their relationship. Thanks for giving it a shot. I hope you enjoy it.**

**-**

Diana was on her way home from a busy day with the Justice League. Lex Luthor had chosen today to execute his latest plan of world domination. He had come awfully close to getting the job done, but the Justice League managed to prevail at the last minute. Now Lex Luthor was back in prison and everything was returning back to normal.

When Diana opened the door to her empty apartment, her mind couldn't help but drift back to her days in Themyscira. She really missed Themyscira's beautiful landscape and her fellow Amazons, especially Artemis. Diana missed her friendly, competitive rivalry with her.

Next, Diana's thoughts drifted to her mother, Queen Hippolyta. Diana loved her mother with all her heart, and she was sure her mother felt the same about her. If it weren't for her mother Diana definitely would not be were she is today. Her mother was the one who encouraged her to go out to Man's World as Wonder Woman, representing the Amazons.

Lastly, there was Alexandra, her baby sister. As Diana started thinking about Alex a wave of guilt washed through her. She was sure her mother and fellow Amazons understood that she was extremely busy in Man's World, and hardly had anytime to herself, let alone to fly half way across the world to visit Themyscira, but she wasn't so sure about Alex. The last time Diana had seen her sister was on Alex's tenth birthday, and that was five years ago. It was official; Diana was the worst big sister ever.

As Diana walked into her living room, she saw a figure sitting on her couch. Before she could brace herself to attack, the figure stood up, and she quickly recognized it to be Hermes, the messenger god. She went to bow, but Hermes stopped her.

"We have no time for that, Diana of Themyscira. I'm afraid my brother, Ares, has escaped from Mount Olympus. He hopes to get revenge on the Amazons for having him imprisoned. Please come with me, the Amazons need your help. I will take you to Themyscira as fast as I can."

Diana was stunned. Ares has escaped. Her family is in danger. She quickly took Hermes' hand and duo teleported to Themyscira.

When Diana arrived she quickly sent a prayer of thanks to Hermes for getting her there so quickly. As she looked around she noticed Themyscira looked nothing like it used to. The entire island was a battlefield. The dead bodies of several of her fellow Amazons were scattered everywhere.

Diana quickly spotted Artemis fighting a member of Ares' huge army. Since Ares is the god of war, he could raise fallen soldiers from wars and make them do what ever he wants.

"Artemis!" Diana called, joining the battle, "Where's Mother and Alex?"

"Ares has them with him in the palace! I've tried to get to them, but Ares has the place guarded by too many of his minions."

"I'll help you. We can reach the palace together." Artemis nodded and the two Amazons got to work.

When they reached finally the palace, they ran to the main room. Diana and Artemis were greeted with the worst sight imaginable. Hippolyta lay on the floor with blood gushing from a wound in her stomach. Next to her, was a desperate Alex trying to apply pressure to it with a piece of cloth ripped from her clothes. Ares was standing over Alex and Hippolyta, laughing victoriously. With one look at Hippolyta's wound, both Artemis and Diana knew there was no way she could recover from it, even with the Amazon's speed healing. That didn't stop them from trying to help though.

"Diana, go see about your family, I'll take care of Ares." Artemis said unsheathing a black dagger.

Diana quickly grabbed Artemis' elbow "Artemis, how do you expect to kill the god of war with a tiny dagger?"

"This dagger has the ability to strip a god of his powers. Once Ares' powers are gone, he will be pulled back to Mount Olympus. Anymore questions Princess?" she added, sarcastically.

Diana rolled her eyes. "No, you may go now."

While Artemis battled it out with Ares, Diana joined her mother and sister.

"D…Diana? I…Is th…that you?" Hippolyta croaked out.

"Yes, it's me mother. Don't talk" Diana stated soothingly. "I'm going to get you out of here." Diana gently lifted up her mother and carried her to Alex's bedroom, which was safely located on the other side of the palace. Diana carefully placed Hippolyta on Alex's bed.

"D…Diana what are you doing here? Y…You d…didn't have to come."

"Hermes came to me and told me what was going on, and of course I had to come, my fellow Amazons were in danger."

Hippolyta smiled, despite her immense pain. "I have raised you well, my daughter. Diana, I want you to know how much I love you, and that I am very proud of you."

"You don't have say goodbye." Diana's voice broke at the last word and tears began cascading down her cheeks.

"I'm afraid I do, my child. Promise me one thing before I go."

"Anything, mother."

"Promise me that you will take of your sister, in my absence."

"I promise." Diana swore. Looking around, she noticed that Alex was no where to be found.

"Goodbye, Diana." Hippolyta spoke as her body went limp.

"Mother? _**Mom?!**_" Diana shrieked as her body convulsed with sobs.

Diana looked up and saw a battered Artemis standing in the doorway. "Its over" Artemis sighed "Ares has gone back to Mount Olympus, and his army has returned to the Underworld."

"She's dead," Diana said, closing Hippolyta's still open eyes.

Artemis laid her hand on Diana's shoulder. "I'm really sorry, Princess"

Diana stood up and pulled Artemis into a hug. "I know, so am I." she said.

Alex watched from the window as the two strongest women she has ever known cried over her mother's death.

**-**

The next morning, as Alex awoke the memories from the previous day hit her like a ton of bricks. She couldn't believe that her mother was dead, her sister has returned, and that she had witnessed her sister and Artemis crying. Surprisingly, she herself had yet to shed a tear over her mother's untimely death. Alex wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing, because was the type of person who just let her emotions stay bottled up on the inside until she just exploded.

Alex stood up from her spot under her favorite tree, and stretched. This tree was a good distance away from the palace of Themyscira and Alex loved coming to it when she needed to think.

Alex wasn't sure why she was with a tree and not her older sister, Diana. I guess you could say she was avoiding her. Alex was pretty sure Diana, and all the other Amazons would want to know the details of how her mother died, and she definitely wasn't ready to share them, just yet.

Also, Alex wasn't sure how she felt about Diana's reappearance in her life. She hadn't seen her sister in five years. She could still remember how devastated she was after Diana left. She used to ask her mother every night before she went to bed when Diana was coming back. As she grew older, though, she got used to the gaping hole in her heart where her sister used to belong.

Its not that Alex wasn't proud of her sister, because she was, it's just that she wasn't sure how she would react to Diana coming back and expecting them to just continue from where they left off, as if nothing happened.

It was pretty hard being the daughter of Queen Hippolyta and the sister of Princess Diana. Everyone just expected Alex to naturally be a great warrior and leader. Her whole life all, of her actions were compared to those of her family, especially her sister. Hippolyta was always talking about how proud she was of Diana, and how Alex should be more like her. The one thing Alex wanted most in the world was to hear her mom say she was proud of her, but now that would never happen.

Alex was very different from her sister. Instead of being formed from clay, she was put on her mother's doorstep by the gods, with a note attached saying she was to be named Alexandra. Her mother found this strange because in Greek, Alexandra means defender of mankind. Also, Alex didn't have a warrior build like Diana. Diana stood at an even 6 feet tall, while Alex was barely 5'6''. Diana was gorgeous and had black hair, while Alex was average (or so she thought) with brown hair.

Surprisingly, Alex is a great fighter. She has had to teach herself everything she knows though. Alexandra makes sure that everyone thinks she is clumsy and has no skill. She would rather not try and have people disappointed, than actually try her hardest and disappoint people.

Alex was pulled from her thoughts by the sound of approaching footsteps. She turned and saw Artemis headed straight for her. Of all the Amazons, Alex found Diana and Artemis to be the most intimidating because of extreme height, skill, and strength.

"There you are, Alexandra. Do you realize we've all been looking for you for the past two hours?"

Alex gulped. "I'm sorry, Artemis. I…umm…lost track of time. "

"Its fine, Alex, just come with me. I'm sure your sister and the other Amazons will be pleased to see you."

**-**

Diana and all the surviving Amazons were gathered around the Palace, waiting for Artemis to arrive with Alex. Diana was really concerned about Alex. Despite her five year absence, Diana still knew her sister, and she knew that Alex had a habit of pretending she was okay when she really wasn't. Diana looked up, when she heard a collective gasp from all the Amazons. She saw her sister, really saw her sister, for the first time since she arrived.

Diana noticed that Alex looked really tired, and was still wearing the same blood-stained clothes she had on yesterday. Diana's trained eyes also noticed that her sister had quite a few bruises and cuts on her body. Diana looked into her sister's eyes and saw all the pain and devastation her face was trying to hide.

Artemis led Alex up to front next to her sister. In times of crisis it was standard that the princess, or in this case princesses, would address the nation and tell them what to do next. Diana looked at Alex in the eyes and gave her a look that said "we will talk later".

Alexandra watched her sister, as she began her speech. Diana really was good at the whole leadership thing. She wondered who her mother had chosen to be the Queen of Themyscira. It couldn't be her and she knew her mother wouldn't take Diana's role in Man's World away from her.

Alex tuned back into the conversation just in time to hear Diana begin talking about Ares, and how evil he was. Alex quickly felt herself starting to tremble out of fear. The last time Ares was locked up in Olympus, he had managed to escape, what was going to stop him this time. Alex looked up and noticed Diana was staring at her quizzically,

"Alex?" she questioned, "Did you hear what I just asked you?"

Alexandra shook her head, she mentally cursed herself because she could picture how pale and frightened she probably looked now.

"I asked if you had anything you wanted to add." Diana reiterated.

"No, you covered it all." She whispered.

Diana gave her one last look before turning back to the crowd of Amazons and finishing up her speech. Alex looked amongst the crowd and quickly spotted Artemis, who was standing at the front. She noticed that Artemis was staring very intently at her. Alex quickly averted her gaze to her battered shoes, and became lost in thought again.

Alex looked up and noticed that all the Amazons were gone, with the exception of Diana and Artemis.

"Whoa, where did everyone go?" Alexandra asked.

"The speech ended and everyone left, you were standing right here the whole time as still as a statue. I was tempted to check your pulse to see if you were breathing," Artemis bluntly answered, "What were you doing?"

"Just thinking" Alex replied.

"Come on," Diana said putting her hand on Alex's shoulder. "Let's get you cleaned up so we can have that talk."

Alex nodded and followed Artemis and Diana into the Palace,

**Author's Note**

**Okay everyone that was the first chapter. I know it wasn't really that interesting, but it was necessary so you guys could get all the background information you need. I promise the next ones will be a whole lot better. Feel free to leave a review if you have any questions, critics, or comments. Thank you for your time ******


End file.
